


Bring it On

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Omega Harry Potter left Britain. He had been in the hospital wing when he overheard a conversation between his best friends and headmaster. They were going to force him to bond with the headmaster who was also an alpha. He moved to Star City. There he forged himself a new life. He meets alpha Oliver Queen and beta Barry Allen.





	1. The Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Arrow, the Flash, or Harry Potter.  
> 'Thoughts'

(Hospital Wing)

“You promised us!” He heard his best friend yell.

‘Ow my head.’ All the crying he had done after Sirius’ death had given him a headache and Ron's yelling didn't help.

“Shut up Ronald.” Hermione hissed.

“Sorry but he promised us.” He said quieter.

“I'm sorry Ronald.” He heard the headmaster apologize. “Unfortunately your sister presented as a beta despite our best efforts to make her an alpha. You and your family are also betas. Hermione is one too. As you know betas can't bond with omegas so Potter wouldn't be under control completely and would still have his freedom. As an alpha I can keep him under control. You will get your money. I promise.”

‘What?’ Harry thought. ‘No I must be hearing things.’

“You're right headmaster. I'm sorry.” Ron apologized. 

“I understand.” He said.

“How are we going to do this?” Ron asked.

“We need to give him this potion. It will negate the suppressants he is on as well as activate his heat.” The elderly wizard said.

‘No way.’ He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“I will have a meeting set up so that he can be with me when it occurs. I'll bond with him. The aurors will investigate since he is my student.” He said.

‘Not happening.’ Harry vowed in disgust.

“We will tell them that we believed he was a beta and like all alphas I succumbed to my instincts the minute I smelled his heat.” He finished explaining.

“Okay.” Ron immediately agreed.

“We understand sir.” Hermione said.

“Watch him.” He ordered.

“Okay.” Ron said.

“Of course headmaster.” Hermione said.

“Thank you. Now go get some rest.” He said.

“Yes sir. You're welcome sir. Thank you sir.” Hermione gushed.

“Thanks sir.”

Harry heard the three leave. The omega knew how to get around Madam Pomfrey's alert spell and left. He snuck back to his dorm. As the others slept he packed his things. Due to everyone believing he was a beta he slept with the other betas. He wrote everyone of his roommates except Ron a letter. He hid when the redhead finally entered the room.

Once Ron was asleep he snuck out of the dorm and went to the one eyed witch with the invisibility cloak on. He slept in the basement of Honeydukes and left once the store opened. He went to the Three Broomsticks and entered the bathroom. He grabbed the bag he had prepared for when he escaped the Dursleys.

Harry cut his hair. The sides and the back he cut really short. He kept the top and front long and it framed his forehead. He then dyed the long parts blond.

Next Harry put in color contacts. He chose light chocolate brown. Next he grabbed his makeup kit. He used it to hide his scar and even added a few freckles. Once he was satisfied he put the kit away. Next thing Harry did was change his clothes.

He threw away his old clothes. Now he wore a tight black t-shirt. In white letters was the word FNAF. Underneath was an image of Bonnie. In smaller white lettering it read ‘Don't shut the door I only want to talk.’ Under that in purple it read ‘and then stuff you in a suit.’ Harry put on a black leather jacket. He wore dark purple jeans. There were rips in his knees. A white belt decorated his hips. He put on black sneakers. Finally he put in two purple studs in one ear and a purple stud in the other.

Harry took his suppressant before putting them in his bag. He would keep those just in case. He did throw away the soap and perfume. All they did was cover his omega scent with a beta one.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He barely looked like himself. He was satisfied. The omega put what he needed in the bag and zipped it up before he left the bathroom. He left the establishment and went to the cave. Harry took out the port key Sirius had given him.

No one knew that Sirius and him planned his escape from the Dursleys. Both assumed Dumbledore was forced to leave him there but Harry figured out the truth. He was glad that Sirius didn't tell the man he had made a port key and gave it to Harry at Christmas. 

“Mayhem.” He said before he disappeared. 

He appeared in France. He arrived at the international port key arrival area. He went over to one of the staff members. They asked him a couple questions and for ID. They let him go soon after.

“Enjoy your time in France sir.”

“Thank you.”

Harry went to the house his godfather owned. He had bought it under an assumed name. Only he and Sirius could enter it. He settled in and began shopping. He was there for two weeks. He was glad no one tried to find him. He had a port key for Italy but he didn't use it until the two weeks were up.

He spent those two weeks shopping, exploring, and taking pictures. He then went to Italy then Ireland. After that he went to Germany, China, Korea, Japan, Russia, and finally America. He spent two weeks in each place before settling in America.

Harry bought a house in Starling City. The reason was because Walton’s school for Magic. It had both magical and muggle courses. It was a boarding school. He had enrolled himself once he moved.

Harry had only one roommate. He was a fellow omega by the name of Jacob Puzzle. He became close friends with him. Jake's father was the wizarding mayor of Starling City.

Jake had natural blond hair and dark brown eyes. He was 5’5 and very lean. He, like Harry, was pale.

They were in their sixth year when Harry told Jake about his past. The blond was horrified. He managed to convince Harry to tell his dad. The man wasn't just horrified he was pissed. The alpha hired a private detective to investigate. Both were sickened by what the detective had found.

The mayor had gone to the magical president with the evidence. The president went to Britain. He spoke to the new minister Scigmor. The minister took immediate action. The man was very angry and by the end of the month Dumbledore, all Weasleys involved, Granger, and most of the order had been arrested. The Minister had gone to America to apologize to Harry in person.

Harry had forgiven him since it had been the previous minister who had wronged him. They all agreed to leave him out as the two countries joined forces to bring down Voldemort. After Harry had what they assumed was a seizure the healers found the horcrux. The goblins took care of it and by the size of the soul they calculated there were six more out there.

It took a lot of work but they had managed to track them down. The goblins destroyed them. After that the two took down Voldemort. He was taken into custody. The dark Lord was given a trial and was convicted. He was given the dementors’ kiss. His followers were found and convicted as well. Some of them had also been given a kiss. 

When it was all done Harry was 17 and graduating. Thanks to his life he decided to become a social worker. He wanted to help children like himself. He never wanted a child to go through what he did.

He was going to a magical college that, like Walton, had both courses. He would help both magical and non magical children. Jake’s mom would be both his professor and his advisor.

“Ready?” Jake asked.

“Sure am. I still can't believe it is over.” He said.

His friend hugged him. “I know.”

“Well we better get going.” Harry said.

“Okay.”

The two quickly went to their places. The ceremony began. It took awhile but soon his name was called and then Jake's. At the end Jake's parents hugged them both.

“I'm so proud of you both.” Jason said.

“Thanks dad.” He beamed at his father.

“Thank you sir.” He smiled.

“You're welcome.” He smiled at them both.

“Are you sure you want to leave tomorrow?” Alice asked.

“Yes mom. We are going to travel before starting college in the fall.” He said.

She sighed before smiling at them. “Okay. Just make sure to keep your wands and pepper spray close. Keep a pocket knife in your pocket and don't lose sight of each other.”

“We will keep them close and we won't lose sight.” Her son promised.

“Good, good.” She said. “You'll call if you need us.” She ordered.

“Of course ma’am.” Harry nodded in amusement.

“Good. Have fun at the party.” She said.

“We shall.” Jake said.

“See you later.” She said.

“See you mom.” He said.

“Are you crashing at our place, Harry?” Alice asked.

“Yes ma'am I am.” He confirmed.

“Okay. You both remember not to drink anything you didn't see get prepared.” Jason warned.

“We will.” Jake assured.

“Great. Then we shall see you both tonight.” He said.

“Bye.” He said.

“See you.” He said.

Soon the two went over to the other omegas. They drove off to the party. The next day they left for Ireland. It was their first stop.


	2. Barry Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash, or Harry Potter.  
> 'Thoughts'

(Barry Allen: Age 19)

The beta was hiding from a group of bullies. They were a mixture of alphas and betas. Despite being in college he still managed to find them. Him being smarter and younger than them offended them. The minute he entered his first class they zeroed in on him. He didn't even speak one word to them.

'Why me?' Barry mentally asked as he watched them run by him.

He waited there for a bit before sneaking to his dorm. He had his own room since he was bullied. While most of the students didn't like him the professors did. Since his roommate had beaten him up when he was sleeping Barry had been given his own room for his safety. Soon he was in his room. He made sure the door was locked.

"Wish they would leave me alone. Finals are tomorrow. They should study for them. If they studied more they wouldn't look stupid for their low grades." He muttered as he went to his desk.

Ring Ring

Barry smiled and grabbed his phone. He checked the ID and found that is was Iris. He answered it.

"Hey Iris."

"Hey Barr. How's it going?" She asked.

"Good. I can't wait to graduate." He told her.

"I bet."

"How are your exams going?" He asked.

"Good. Thanks for helping me study." It was her second year at her college and exams still made her nervous.

"You're welcome." He didn't mind helping her.

"Man I miss you." She said.

"I miss you too. We will see each other soon though." Barry told her.

"I know." Iris said.

"Are you pouting?" He asked.

"No." She immediately denied.

"You so are." He laughed.

"No I'm not." She said.

"You are."

"Shut up." She snapped out playfully.

"Okay." He was still laughing.

"Are you still planning on being a CSI?" The beta asked him.

Barry let out an irritated sigh. "Yes."

"Good." She said.

"W-what?" He asked in shock.

"I was wrong Barry. I felt like you were torturing yourself but now I know you need to do this." Iris explained.

"Thank you." He said grateful she finally got it. "I hate that you and Joe weren't understanding why I chose this."

"I know." She said sadly. "We just worry, you know?"

"Yeah I know." He said.

"Ah crap. I gotta go." She said.

"Okay. Good luck." Barry said.

"Thanks. You too. Bye." Iris said.

"Bye."

Barry hung up the phone. He felt guilty for not telling Iris about the internship. After he graduated the Starling City Police Department was taking him on as an intern. They had been impressed by him. He was planning on joining them after the internship was over. He didn't want Joe babying him at work nor did he want anyone to think he was getting special treatment. That and Joe blacklisted him the minute he told them his plan.

* * *

(Graduation)

"Allen, Barry." The Dean called.

The beta walked onto the stage. Many gasped when they saw his black eye, busted lip, bruised cheek, and the limp. He walked up to the Dean.

"What happened?" The alpha asked.

"Matthews and Winters jumped me as I left my room." He said.

The man frowned. "I see. I'll deal with them. Congratulations on graduating." He said as he handed him his diploma.

"Thank you." He smiled despite his lip.

"You're welcome."

* * *

(After the Ceremony)

"Hey Barry." Joe greeted. "Congratulations." 

"Thanks." His smile was fake.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I accepted an internship with the Starling City Police Department." Barry was tense as he told him and Iris.

"What?" They looked at him in shock.

"I accepted the internship six months ago." He said.

"Why?" Joe asked.

"You blacklisted me from Central." He told the older Beta.

"I see." Joe looked away in guilt for how he acted. "I'm sorry Barry."

"I know." Barry wasn't going to hold it against him since it was done out of worry.

"Do you have a place?" Iris asked.

"Yeah. It's a small one bedroom apartment near the station. It's pretty cheap." He said.

"Good." Joe sighed. "Getting away from Central will do you some good." He said. "Just promise to visit and call."

Barry hugged Joe. "I will. I promise."

"Good."


	3. Oliver Has Been Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Arrow, or Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

(Oliver Queen: Age 22)

Oliver was not the most responsible man. At the age of twenty-two he was out of control. The alpha drank until he was unconscious, smoked, did drugs, got into trouble with the law on a regular basis, and cheated on his girlfriend. He cheated on her every time they became more serious.

He had just agreed to move in with his girlfriend. In response he began flirting with her sister. His father had taken him along on his yacht. Oliver had snuck her on board. He was hoping to have sex with her.

That had been the last time they were seen for a while. Their families mourned for them. The Lance family for Sara and the Queen family for Robert and Oliver.

* * *

(Age 27)

Oliver Queen scanned the waters. He was searching for boats. For five years he had been stranded on the island. When he finally spotted one he was filled with relief. He grabbed the bow off his back.

‘Finally.’ He thought.

He lit an arrow on fire before he notched it. The alpha aimed and shot the arrow. Once done he ran towards the beach. There was a loud explosion and soon the wood was burning.

The boat had seen the explosion and sent a few people to investigate. They found him and took him aboard. He was wrapped in a blanket to keep him warm. He was very grateful. He was then handed a mug filled with a warm liquid.

“Drink up.” The man said.

Oliver did just that. He could tell that it was tea. It helped to warm him up. They took him to China and dropped him off at the nearest hospital. There his injuries were taken care of. He gave them vague answers. The police arrived and interviewed him.

“Good morning sir. I’m officer Zhang.” The man greeted.

“Morning. I’m Oliver Queen.” He said.

“How did you end up on that Island?” He asked.

“I was on a yacht with my father. We hit a storm and we began sinking. I managed to get to a life raft. I ended up floating there.” He said.

“Did anyone else make it there?” The officer asked.

“No. Just me.” He said sadly.

“How long were you there?” He asked.

“Five years.” He had been shocked when the doctor told him what year it was.

“Your doctor mentioned that you had many injuries.” He said.

“My previous attempts at escaping weren’t so successful.” He said. ‘That and I was tortured.’

“I see.” The man looked at him sympathetically.

“Anything else sir? I was hoping to contact my family.” Oliver said.

“No sir. Have a good day.” He said.

“You too.” The man left.

Oliver took out his phone. He had bought it before the officer arrived. He took a deep breath and called his mom.

“This is Moira Queen. How may I help you?” She sounded tired which made the blonde remember the time difference.

“Hello mom.” He said.

“O-oliver?” She asked in shock.

“It’s me. When I was seven, I accidentally broke your mug. I glued it together but didn’t tell you. Later that day you entered my room with it. You thanked me for my redecoration.” He told her to confirm that it was him.

“It’s really you.” She said tearfully.

“Yes it is.” He said.

“You’re alive.” Moira said.

“I am.” The alpha confirmed.

“Oh thank God.” She said.

“Yeah. I’m in a hospital in China. I’ll be transferred to Starling soon.” He said.

“Good.” She said.

“I’ll let you go so that you can rest. I’ll call you at a more reasonable time tomorrow.” He told her.

“Okay.” She was reluctant to get off the phone. “Bye.”

“Bye mom.” He hung up.


	4. First Day Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Flash, or Arrow.  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Russian is underlined.

(Starling General Hospital)

Oliver finally arrived at the hospital in America. The doctors there reviewed the files the doctors in China sent over as well as checked him over. He gave them the same answers. It didn’t take long for him to finally be alone. He had sent his mom a text when he landed and he was just waiting for her to arrive. The alpha stared out the window. Eventually the door to his room opened.

The blonde male closed his eyes. He could smell his mother’s natural scent mixed with the perfume she favored. He had to admit that it was nice to smell her again. He was home.

“Oliver.” She whispered in shock and relief.

He turned and looked at her. “Hey mom.”

That did it. The omega rushed over to her son and hugged him tightly. He almost flinched at the contact but managed to refrain just in time. She breathed in his scent. Her pup was alive and he was home.

“You’re alive.” Moira said.

“I am.” He said.

“Oh thank God.” She muttered into his chest. “Let’s get you home.” She said as she released him.

“Okay.”

After signing the release papers they entered the limo. His mother sat next to him. It didn’t escape his notice that she kept a hand on him. It was as if she was afraid he would disappear the minute she let go. He didn’t mind it. She had believed her son was dead for five years. If this helped to reassure her then he would allow it.

The ride to the house was silent and quick. They exited the car. He quickly grabbed the case containing a few things he didn’t want people to see. The staff gave him looks which he ignored. They knew better than to ask questions so no one said a word.

He entered the house. Oliver noticed two things. One nothing had changed in the five years he had been trapped on the island. The second was the unfamiliar alpha standing in the entryway. It put him on edge despite recognizing the scent. It had been on his mom.

“It’s damn good to have you back, Oliver.” The alpha said.

The familiarity the man used pissed him off. The two didn’t know each other. This man may be his mom’s new alpha but to Oliver they were strangers. The man shouldn’t have acted like they were friends. He didn’t show how upset he was. He kept his face neutral as his mom introduced the man.

“Oliver, this is Walter Steele. You may not remember him but he was a close friend of your father and has taken over as the CEO of Queen’s consolidated.” She informed him.

“Hmm.” He waited for her to tell him they were married and mated. ‘Guess not.’ He thought after a few minutes of silence.

It made him wonder why. He could tell that they were mated due to their scents and married due to the matching rings. Was it to protect him or was it something else? Before he could think about it anymore, movement caught his attention. He looked over and spotted a familiar omega. It brought a smile to his face.

“Raisa.” He walked over to the woman who had helped raise him.

She smiled and hugged him. “I missed you.”

“I missed you as well.” He said as he hugged her back.

She pulled out of the hug and patted her cheek. She then walked off. The alpha’s attention was caught yet again. This time it was due to a thumping noise. It was coming from the stairs. He went over to investigate. It wasn’t long until his sister appeared at the top. They smiled when they spotted each other. The seventeen year old alpha practically flew down the stairs. When she was close enough she hugged her brother, tightly.

“I knew you were alive!” Despite what everyone said she always felt her brother was out there.

“I am.” He confirmed.

“I missed you.” Thea said.

“I missed you too. You were always on my mind.” She wasn’t the only one who helped him to survive.

After a few minutes the hug ended. His mom made the suggestion that he should go upstairs and unpack. He did just that.

“Nothing has changed.” He sighed. “They never moved on.”

It saddened him. He had hoped that they did. Instead they kept his room preserved for five years. He sighed once more as he shut the door. Oliver hid his case so that not even Raisa would find it. He would move it later once he found a place to use as his base of operations. Next he went around his room. He threw away old condoms and drugs. He wasn’t going to use them. Once he was done he left his room and wondered around.

Eventually he ended up in the entryway. A certain picture caught his attention. He picked it up and looked at it. It was of his dad in front of the Queen’s Gambit. He could hear the screams of Sara and the staff as the yacht broke apart.

“Told you yachts suck.” A familiar voice said, pulling him out of the painful memory.

“Hey Tommy.” He put the picture down.

“Missed you buddy.” The dark haired alpha hugged his friend.

“You too.” He said.

“Dinner’s ready.” Raisa told them.

“Thanks Raisa.” The two said together.

“You’re welcome.” She walked out of the room.

The two went to the dining room. Oliver sat at the end. His mom was across from him. Tommy was on his right and Thea was on his left. Walter sat between his mom and sister. He scoffed when he spotted Walter pouring his mom a drink.

‘Do they think I’m stupid or are they just not realizing how obvious it is?’ He questioned.

They made their plates and began eating. Tommy talked about everything Oliver missed in the last five years. It made the lighter haired alpha grateful to have a friend like Tommy. Eventually the darker haired male stopped to take a sip of wine. That was when Thea saw an opportunity to ask the question that had been on her mind.

“What was it like there?” She asked, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at her and Oliver.

“Cold.” He replied without a hint of emotion.

“Oh.” She didn’t like her brother’s tone. 

“Anyway I was planning on going into the office to check things out.” He said as he looked between his mom and Walter.

“You shouldn’t bother with that right now, Oliver.” Test failed.

“I-i was planning on taking you around town and hanging out.” Tommy said. ‘I have never seen a dark look on his face before. Does he not like that Walter and his mom are together?’

“That’s a wonderful idea.” His mom said.

‘What are you hiding mom?’ He looked over at Tommy and was relieved to see that he looked genuine. “That sounds like fun.”

“Great.” He smiled brightly at that.

“Yeah.”

Before anything else could be said Raisa had slipped. She had been carrying a bowl filled with fruit when she lost her footing. Oliver had noticed her falling and reacted quickly. He grabbed both her and the bowl before they could land on the ground. The others stared in shock. More so when he spoke.

“ Are you okay ?” He asked.

“ Yes .” She confirmed.

‘Crap. I spoke in Russian on instinct.’ He cursed himself for the slip.

“I didn’t know that you took Russian in college, Oliver.” Walter commented as Raisa left the room.

The familiarity the alpha had used once more made Oliver snap. “And I didn’t know you wanted to screw my mother.” His tone was cold.

They were shocked to hear Oliver say that. Three because no one told him about Walter and Moira’s relationship and the fourth because he had thought his friend knew. A few seconds later Walter and Moira looked at Thea. She saw the look and raised her hands in defense.

“I didn’t tell him.” She said.

‘No one told me.’ He thought.

“Oliver, Walter and I are married and bonded.” Moira told her son.

“I know.” He said to their shock. “May I be excused?”

“Y-yes.” His mom said.

Oliver grabbed an apple and left the room. A few seconds later Tommy stood and followed his best friend. He couldn’t believe they didn’t tell Oliver and wanted to make sure his friend was okay. By the time he caught up with the blonde they were in his bedroom.

“I’m sorry Ollie. I thought they told you.” He said.

“It’s okay Tommy. They should have told me.” He said. “It wasn’t that hard to figure out.”

“Yeah. Are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m fine. Thanks.” He said.

“Anytime.” Tommy smiled. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asked.

“Yeah.” He confirmed.

“Good. See you then.” He said.

“Bye Tommy.” The dark haired alpha left.

* * *

(Later that Night)

A storm raged in Starling City. Oliver had managed to end up sleeping in front of the windows. One window had been blown open by the wind. Rain came through and landed on the sleeping alpha. It soaked him. He tossed and turned in his sleep. He was dreaming about the night the yacht sank and he lost his father and Sara. It had been storming that night as well.

He was in his room. He had snuck his girlfriend’s sister onto the yacht. The two were making out on the bed. Neither cared that it was wrong. Sara wanted to one up her sister and Oliver wanted to forget. He and Laurel had decided to move in together and now the blonde was doing what he did best. Cheat on his girlfriend as a way to deal with his commitment issues. The yelling outside the room caught their attention. Oliver removed himself from the blonde beta to go see what was going on.

“Is everything okay dad?” He asked.

“Yes. We weren’t expecting a storm.” Robert answered.

“Oh, okay.” That was a relief.

“Oliver?” They turned to see Sara hanging from the doorway in her underwear.

“Just a moment.” He said.

“Okay.” She went back into the room.

“That won’t end well son.” His father said.

“Huh?” He turned back and looked at his dad.

“She’s your girlfriend’s sister. It’s not going to end well.” He said.

“Whatever.” He scoffed.

He went back to his room for round two. He found the beta laying on the bed. Her eyes were closed but he could tell she wasn’t sleeping. He went over to her.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Listening to the thunder. I’m trying to calculate how far away it is.” She answered.

“How are you going to do that?” He asked as he sat down on the bed.

“The closer together the thunder strikes, the closer it is.” She said as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

“I see.” He smiled.

“You don’t really care do you?” She sat up.

“No.” His smile widened.

“Did think so.” She leaned in to kiss him.

BOOM!

“That didn’t sound like thunder.” Sara said.

“No it didn’t.” He frowned and stood up.

As he walked to the door he could hear the panicked yells of the staff. He opened the door to find them running around. He looked back at Sara when the yacht jerked. He gripped the wall to keep from falling. Sara wasn’t so lucky. She was thrown from the bed and landed across the room.

BOOM!

The yacht jerked once more. This time the explosion took a chunk of the yacht. Sara was sent into the ocean.

“Oliver!” She screamed.

“Sara!” He watched in horror as she disappeared.

BOOM!

Oliver was sent into the water. It was ice cold and it shocked the blonde’s system. He had to make his body keep moving. He bobbed in the open waters.

“Dad! Sara!” He yelled.

The yacht was on fire and slowly sinking. Parts were floating in the ocean. He didn’t see a single person. He could only hear the blaze of the fire and the ocean. He continued to scream out for his dad and Sara. He almost sighed in relief when he heard someone finally yell back.

“Oliver!” It was his dad.

The alpha turned towards him. Robert and a crew member rowed a small rescue boat over to him. They pulled Oliver aboard. Robert hugged his son. He was happy to see him still alive.

“W-where’s Sara?” He asked.

“She’s gone son.” His father answered him.

“I-i see.” He teared up. ‘It’s all my fault.”

“Oliver!” It was his mom.

* * *

She had heard the screams coming from his room. They had woken her up. She woke Walter when she rushed out of bed. He followed her to Oliver’s room. She was confused when she spotted him on the floor but ignored it as she went over to him.

“Oliver!”

“Don’t.” Walter said as he tried to stop his wife.

Moira ignored him. A few seconds later she wished she hadn’t. The minute she touched him, he reacted. She ended up on her back with his hand to her throat. For the first time in her life she was afraid of her son.

“Mom? Oh my God!” When he realized what was going on he released her and jumped away from her. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She knew he wasn’t trying to hurt her but reacting to whatever he had been dreaming.

“I’m so sorry.” He repeated as he curled into a ball.

It took a couple hours to calm him down. His mom had closed the window and waited for him to calm. Walter managed to get his respect when he stayed by his wife’s side. When he did calm down they returned to their room. Oliver changed close and went to his computer and began doing research.


End file.
